japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/JEDPL Topics: Ohai, Fan Dumb! You're Tearing Me Apart, Fan Dumb!
At this point, you might be thinking that I've done nothing to contribute to the Animapredictview Wiki as of late. You wanna know what? As the leader and founder of this good-for-something site, somebody such as myself deserves those one-to-two weekly breaks, just so I can dish out more content that way and cater to any user (anonymous or not). All of us are getting older in the world, and in terms of working process, slightly more lethargic. You can't expect specific people to start up shit daily or anything like that so fast; what are you guys, really? Buckethead fanatics!? Nerdy followers of Mario!?!? Be honest. {ahem} Salutations! Fellow children of the Korn--- uh, Animapredictview Wiki, I mean! My name is Ouroburos, the Extreme Conqueror, and I'm feeling a wee bit skeptical. As weeks go by, my enthusiasm is either slowly deteriorating or now being controlled by the Internet; after all, the majority of my technologic routine involves reading TV Tropes. Ha ha ha! Anyway, I feel like I'm going off one too many tangents here, ladies and gentlemen... I mean, when DON'T I start those obnoxious, unrelated discussions? Today's a sweet, syrupy Sa--- I guess I was gonna end up sounding gay (not that I have issues with homosexuality)! Today is another soaring, stupendous Saturday. Here's another topic I enjoy speaking about a little too much: Toonami on Adult Swim. As you can see, that programming block will be meeting a few changes by the next year, and I feel as if I should address them, all while expressing my opinion. For anyone that's gonna be posting mixed thoughts, fine. For anyone that'll be backlashing... I have no idea what to tell you, just accept it. With that said, what will happen to Toonami indeed? Opinion Alright then! First of all, November 30 is the night that Masashi Kishimoto's masterpiece, Naruto, will be leaving Toonami. Why, you may ask? {shrugs} It probably has to do with the past assumptions that the anime was what killed the block when it was a part of Cartoon Network; hell, I would've thought the same thing myself... if I was an idiot. Oh sure, the first series had about 100 episodes of filler because somebody at Studio Pierrot believed that concluding the show with Naruto fighting Sasuke was a terrible idea, but... because of what's going to happen, newcomers are going to be oblivious... in the same fashion when Nicktoons announced that they were showing Dragon Ball GT and NOT the final half of Dragon Ball Z or some crap! Luckily, the anime adaptation of Naruto has a second season, Naruto: Shippuden, that will be airing in its place January 2014... uncut, as it should be. Personally, I never got the chance to fully watch the successor because of how drawn-out everything felt. It didn't help that the series formerly aired on Disney XD, which edited Shippuden ''to hell and back, pretty darn close to 4Kids territory! And perhaps the viewers who just got into checking out the original anime won't have problems after all, since I've heard that ''NS ''enjoys padding and excessive flashbacks all around. Another thing I'd like to address is a new series that will be coming over to ''Toonami ''around the same time that ''Naruto: Shippuden ''makes it debut on a PROPER network. ''Space Dandy, an anime made by the same masterminds that brought you the iconic Cowboy Bebop! Funimation's promotional video for the show piqued my interest, and I'm looking forward to seeing Space Dandy ''when it launches... right before Japan, by the way. I guess the United States isn't so corrupted after all, eh? NOTE: I'm not Canadian, I was born in New York! Last but certainly not least is the entire month of December, in which the block will air a movie each week that replaces the standard lineup. One film I'm particularly excited to see is ''Akira, since it has a shitload of popularity and I unfortunately never got the chance to sit down and watch it in its entirety; go ahead and start World War III now that I uttered that statement. I triple dog, fantuckingfastically, supercalifragilisticexpialidociously dare you. Unfortunately, that's all the time I have left. I'm Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror and I hope you're having a swell weekend... and cold packs of Dr Pepper... which is a soda that's not a cola.... or root beer... or an app--- f*** it, see ya later, folks! "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" 21:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror Category:Blog posts